


A Very McFassy Twelfth Night Production

by Cherikella



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), mcfassy - Fandom
Genre: Comic-Con, Internet, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstanding, Picture, Secret love, Selfies, Twelfth Night - Freeform, doppelgangers, kiss, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik realize that they look exactly like the famous actors James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender. So Cherik decide to go to comic-con to meet the actors and have some fun. However everything goes nuts when they are taken for the actors instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very McFassy Twelfth Night Production

**Author's Note:**

> So [TheGladerGirl](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheGladerGirl) wrote this comment on Wattpad about one of my Cherik fanfics (( _"How come they didn't notice that they're James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender's doppelgangers like Wtf people"_ )) and I felt inspired to write this quick one-shot :D 
> 
> Thank you for this comment that made me write this silly little thing! ^_~
> 
> Hope you, Cherikers, enjoy it! ^_^ 

It was a crazy, insane thing! How it all started? Here’s how.

 **Charles** : Darling, look! Michael Fassbender and James MvAvoy are going to be on Comic-Con this year. Wanna go see them? Ask for autographs, take a selfie, show them how much we look like them?

 **Erik** : *shrugs* It’s gonna be boring with all the people there but okay, if you want to.  

 **Charles** : *gives Erik a kiss on the cheek and grins* We’re doing this and it’s _not gonna to be boring!_  

And so it began... 

~*~

Charles and Erik arrived at comic-con: Charles with a huge smile, Erik with a huge frown. They were dressed as the [Drama Symbol Masks](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/00/cf/a0/00cfa050ad1339af9ed9a6a20ff60a7b.jpg). It suited them surprisingly well.

 **Charles** : We’re so groovy!

 **Erik** : I must admit we are rather exceptional, yes.

The first day of comic-con was chaos and nothing much happened. The second day of comic-con Charles and Erik left out the make-up and decided it was time to start looking for James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender.

 **Charles** : That is their panel, I’m sure of it.

 **Erik** : I told you we should’ve looked for directions!

 **Charles** : I don’t need directions! I know where I am! They’re just not here yet.

A young girl suddenly tapped Erik on the shoulder.

 **The Young Girl** : *sheepish smile and crazy eyes* Excuse me, hi! I’m Jenny! May I take a selfie with you?

 **Erik** : *confused* O---kay…

 **Charles** : *rolls eyes and crosses his arms on his chest*

 **Jenny** : *turns to Charles* Oh, I’d want a picture with you too!

 **Charles** : *raises both eyebrows but shrugs and smiles smugly at Erik who’s chuckling back at him*

The three took the picture together – Jenny in the middle with a blissful expression on her face, Charles and Erik at each side of her with friendly smiles on theirs.

 **Jenny** : *waves them goodbye* Thank you! You’re just as awesome in person as I imagined!

 **Charles** : Um, thanks! You too? *awkwardly confused smile but still quite pleased to have met her*

Jenny left and Charles and Erik shared a look.

 **Erik** : What was that about?

 **Charles** : No idea. *still smiling* But she’s a university student.

 **Erik** : So?

 **Charles** : So she’s probably read my Psychology papers and is a fan of my work.

 **Erik** : *gives him an I-totally-don’t-buy-it look but says* That must be it, Charles. You’re a rock star.

 **Charles** : *pinches his arm playfully* Stop it!

 **Erik** : Okay, okay! I’m sorry! … That explains why she wanted a selfie with you. But why, the hell, would she want one with me too?

 **Charles** : *eyes linger on Erik from head to toe with a bedroom smile on his face, licking his lips* Because you’re incredibly hot?

 **Erik** : *slowly looks at Charles* You think that’s why?

 **Charles** : I _bet_ that’s why… *bites his lower lip*

 **Erik** : *getting in character now* Do… _you…_ want a selfie with me, Charles?

 **Charles** : *gets on his tiptoes and whispers something in Erik’s ear*

 **Erik** : Damn you, Charles!

 **Charles** : *giggles*

 **Erik** : Are you turned on?

 **Charles** : *amused* Can’t you tell?

 **Erik** : *looks around* Come with me!

~*~

Jenny found a more secluded part of comic-con (hard as this was to achieve). She wanted to post her new selfie on just about every social media account she had. Just when she took out her phone to upload the precious file she suddenly heard muffled moans from somewhere close to her. She looked around confused because hardly anyone was coming here so wtf?

Jenny followed the noise and almost got a heart attack! There behind a screen she saw James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender making out like their next movie depended on it!

She froze a few steps away from them, eyes going as wide as plates, mouth open in surprise, jaw slacking; her finger snapped as many pics on her phone as it was humanly possible – that last bit was literally autopilot because her brain was too mindblown to function properly now.

Then finally she let out a shriek.

 **Jenny** : OMG! YOU GUYS! YOU’RE DOING IT!!!

“James” and “Michael” jumped startled and pulled away from one another, still panting. Both of them were caught by surprise, obviously too busy to notice someone had approached them.

“James” first managed to speak coherently again. 

“ **James** ”: Hi! Again... Jenny, right?

 **Jenny** : *nods enthusiastically* 

" **James** ": Yes, well, Jenny, we’re together, it’s alright. We’re a couple.

 **Jenny** : *eyes going freakishly wide now, grin even wider* I knew it!

“ **Michael** ”: I’m glad we make you this happy when we kiss, Jenny. But this is kind of a private moment? 

 **Jenny** : Oh! Oh, of course! I’m sorry! You, guys, keep doing what you’re doing! It looks as perfect as I imagined it!

With that said, teary-eyed Jenny left, feeling happier than ever and oh, boy, does the author of this one-shot envy her!

“James” and “Michael” shared a confused look. Somehow they didn't feel like making out anymore.

~*~

James McAvoy was daydreaming in his trailer when he heard a loud knock on his door. That could be just one person.

 **James** : Get lost, Jackman! I’m busy!

But it wasn’t Hugh Jackman this time. It was Michael. James sat up, looking at him confused.

 **James** : I—I didn’t expect you here, Michael… Not after—

 **Michael** : *agitated* Someone took a picture of us and posted it online!

 **James** : *sarcastic* Wow, shocker. People always do that.

 **Michael** : A picture of us making out!

 **James** : *shrugs not surprised, still wondering what Michael’s getting at*  

 **Michael** : It’s a _real_ picture, James! Not a fake one!

 **James** : What!? How the hell did they find one??? You didn’t--?

 **Michael** : I would never!

 **James** : What—what are we going to do now?

Suddenly they were both feeling more awkward than ever.

 **Michael** : I--  *shrugs*

 **James** : *starts passing the small trailer, biting his lip and licking it* We could say we did it for the fans. The shippers, y’know. As a lark. 

 **Michael** : Yes. That’s it. We did it for the shippers. Exactly. Of course we did. We’re teasing them, playing along, we’re cool guys, we’re— *starts making some dance moves*

 **James** : Okay, Michael, I’ll have to stop you right there, man. The moment you start talking like that and doing this you’re not cool anymore.

 **Michael** : Oh, shit. *frowns* I thought you thought I was very cool.

 **James** : Beside the point? Kinda wrong time, wrong place to discuss your coolness? More important business ahead?

 **Michael** : *silent for a moment then huffs* They’re gonna say that’s why you got a divorce.

 **James** : Oh, God! *rubs his face with his hands*

 **Michael** : They’re gonna call me a homewrecker! I’m not a homewrecker, James!

 **James** : I know! I know! I’m sorry!

 **Michael** : It’s not your fault…

 **James** : Yes, yes, it is! It is… I started it. *sighs and sits down, head in his hands*

 **Michael** : *sits down next to him* You didn’t start it, James. I did.

 **James** : No, no. You were flirting but you do that with everyone. I—I let it get to me.

 **Michael** : *smiles warmly at him* Took you long enough.

 **James** : *chuckles and looks up* I just want what’s best for my family…

 **Michael** : I know. *snuggles him comfortingly* About the picture... Maybe it’s a good thing this is out…

 **James** : *hums* Mmaybe…

 **Michael** : Alicia will be happy for us. She’s been rooting for us to go public about it for months now. She already gave me a congratulatory call. 

 **James** : She’s a dear.

 **Michael** : Yeah. And you should see _The Light Between Oceans_. We have some pretty amazing scenes there. And the movie's really good, wonderful directing and writing and the story is just—

 **James** : *pulls away slightly* Are you actually promoting your movie to me now?

 **Michael** : Oh, fuck! Sorry! It’s a habit.

 **James** : *rests his head back on Michael’s shoulder* It’s okay. Occupational hazard.

 **Michael** : So… we’re doing this? We’re telling people?

 **James** : *sighs* I guess… I just don’t want them all to start prying in my private life. I love these people, Michael, they’re my fans. But there are things that I just want to keep to myself. Like us. I want it to be something that only we know, something special. Joking about it is one thing but talking about my love life instead of my acting… It bugs me.

 **Michael** : You tell me that every time after we have sex, James, I know it by hard after hearing it so many times. 

 **James** : I just don’t want you to think that I don’t love you, or I’m ashamed of us. I just want it to be our little world.

 **Michael** : Aw, you really are a Disney Princess.

 **James** : *chuckles with an eye roll* Shut up.

 **Michael** : I love you, James. Hard.

 **James** : Yes, it is rather hard, isn’t it? *winks*

They kissed chastely.

 **James** : Well… shall we? We might as well tell them now.

 **Michael** : Only if you’re ready. I’m okay with whatever you choose.

 **James** : Not much of a choice here, is there? They have real pictures.

 **Michael** : We could still say we pretended…

 **James** : No. If I’m asked directly, I’m not gonna lie. Like you didn’t lie when they asked you if you loved me. *smiles*

 **Michael** : *smiles back* Our love is beautiful.

 **James** : *getting emotional* It is!

 **Michael** : *teasing* Are you going soft, James McAvoy?

 **James** : Never! And I’m gonna punch you so hard in the arm if you keep teasing me about this.

 **Michael** : Leave this for when we’re on set.

With smiles on their faces they left James’ trailer.

~*~

 **Charles** : *frowning* This is a disaster! We can’t even find Fassbender and McAvoy! What's it been, 12 years? Where are they, in Narnia? Fassy and McAvoy are Wanted and I am not just gonna stay here and dance on the inside, damn it!

 **Erik** : There they are! *points at James and Michael who were getting out of McAvoy’s trailer*

 **Charles** : *beams happily* It’s our last chance! Hurry!

Charles and Erik both rushed towards the actors, almost knocking them over when they finally reached them.

 **Charles** : *at James* Hello! Oh, wow! Your eyes really are as blue as mine!

 **Erik** : *at Michael* Are you the same size as me?

 **Michael** : Boy, I hope you’re talking about height!

 **Charles and Erik** : *to both actors, talking at the same time and finishing each other’s sentences excitedly* We’re huge fans! And we look exactly like you two! So we just want a picture, a memory, something really fun and groovy to remember this by! It’s gonna be perfection! Two of each one! It’s like Shakespeare’s Twelfth Night!

James and Michael slowly looked at one another and shared a private smile that only they understood.

 **Michael** : Sure. Come with us. We’re gonna get you on the panel!

 **Charles** : The pane? 

 **Erik** : Why the panel? 

 **James** : Oh, we just have a really fun story to tell!

~*~

_**Bonus:** _

12 days later Jenny still couldn't let it go, blogging on her laptop. 

_James and Michael say it was a joke, made especially for the fans to laugh, but I know what I saw. It wasn’t the doppelgangers that were making out, it was McFassy! McFassy is real, people!_

_However, James and Michael were really nice to me and to the other fans so if that's the story they want to tell, be it. It's their life, their love. I can respect their privacy. Or at least try..._

_People say I am a fool now for still insisting that the McFassy kiss that went viral on the Internet in less than 12 minutes was real. But to them I say **Better a witty fool than a foolish wit**! _

_So keep shipping, keep laughing, anything but don't keep calm! There's no place for calm in a fan's life!_

**POST**  


End file.
